


Opposite attracts

by Reyns456



Series: Namor week [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, and toro is his son he knows his pappy the best and want the best for him, mentions of jim hammond, sadly jim isnt here but they talk about him and the connection they have with him is important, these two are really fun to write together, they talk about namor relationship with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyns456/pseuds/Reyns456
Summary: Toro invites Namor to for an important talk.Things didn't go as planned but at least he got to annoy Namor a little, and that is always worth it.
Relationships: Jim Hammond & Thomas "Toro" Raymond, Jim Hammond/Namor the Sub-Mariner, Namor the Sub-Mariner & Thomas "Toro" Raymond
Series: Namor week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Opposite attracts

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally shorter and a lil different, it was Jim and Namor talking but when editing I decided to have Toro and Namor talking and they went off so it became longer.  
> English is not my first language so there are probably some mistake here and there.

In a small café by the beach there were two figures waiting for their drinks to arrive: One of them was Namor, the King of Atlantis, was really busy and had another immensely important affair he should be attending to but had made time for his young companion who has asked to talk to him. 

But he was getting impatient with his companion, he was waiting his sweet time to finally explain why he had asked him here. The younger man was starting at the ocean in thought, trying to put together how to make his point without resulting in him throw into the ocean besides them.

Finally after the drinks arrived the younger man looked at the King of Atlantis in the eye and asked in a firm tone:

“Do you believe that ‘opposite attracts’.” The disbelief in the other man face made him want to start laughing, but he couldn’t, he knew Namor since he was a young teen and knew that just would cause some ranting from the Atlantean part and throw them off the conversation and he wanted to finish this quickly.

“Raymond, did you asked to meet you here to ask me about physics?” He slowly asked arching his eyebrow in what seems like curiosity. Toro just stared unamused at him before taking a deep breath staring at the sky.

“Please, tell me you are joking.”

“I never joke.” Namor said matter of fact over his tea.

“No, you don’t.” Toro grabbed his coffee while looking at the beach, maybe this conversation will be longer than expected. Namor leaves his tea back at the table examining the other man.

“I thought you were studying literature,” Namor asked with a smirk leaning into his propped hand on the table “Are you considering changing major?” 

“What? NO!” He said looking back at Namor, seeing his expression, “oh… you were joking.” He said falling back into his chair, he was already regretting his meeting and it’s been just ten minutes.

“Believe what you want.” Toro rolled his eyes, this was going nowhere. “Now, what was the reason you asked.” Or maybe they could actually get where he wanted.

“Look, I didn’t mean on the physics kind of way, I asked on the common way.”

“Common… way?” he raised an eyebrow. Toro was resisting the need to face palm, not sure if this was another joke or Namor was just really this thick.

“You know, the whole ‘you are attracted to the person that is the complete opposite of how you are’ type of talk?” Namor stared at the younger man for a moment, before picking up his tea and taking a sip.

“I recall I had heard of it once or twice in the past.”

“Good, so do you believe in it?”

“Not really.” Toro just stared at him with an ‘are you kidding me’ face.

“Then how do you explain your relationship with Jim?” That froze Namor for a minute, he had expected the conversation to be about Jim on some degree but, not… this.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me the first time fishman,” He pointed at Namor, “seriously, can’t you tell?? You two are complete opposites!” This was Namor turn to stare at the younger man in disbelief, did he seriously think their relationship it’s that simple?

“We aren’t Raymond, not like that.”

“Are you sure? From my point of view it does actually looks like that.” Namor stared at him wondering how he could get that idea. “Look, let me state my case and then you can judge it” He said picking his coffee again, to make time while the King of Atlantis though. 

“Talk then.”

“Great. Remember this is from my perspective, what I had seen is that: you are abrasive, he is kind, you are impatient, he is, well, he is patient. You spend at least 70% of your time angry or in a foul mood, he is one of the chillest persons I know. You go for isolation when stuff don’t go your way, he looks for someone to talk to, and I can keep going. You two are opposites.”

Namor stared at him, mulling over what the younger man had said, he can see part of his point but there was something off about that statement, something incomplete.

“That is a… trivial way of seeing our relationship. It ignores other qualities we both possess.” Toro nodded smiling.

”I’m aware. The fact that you haven’t throw the table to punch me show that you can control your temper better than show, you just chose not to. It’s the same with Jim, he can be really dangerous when the situation calls for it.”

“You don’t want to cross Jim when he is mad.” Namor said with a smile that Toro returned, maybe this conversation can go somewhere without him ending on the ocean.

“No, you don’t. But back to my point, you two are opposites, not in all but in some things.”

“And you think those are the aspects that attract us together?” Namor asked finishing his tea.

“More like what keeps you together,” he said staring at the sky, ignoring the older man curious stare, “Your strong passion resonates with his equally strong emotions.”

“What makes you an expert on that?”

“Nothing,” Toro said smiling, looking back at the other man. “Just pointing out a fact.” 

“Something else you desire to share?” Namor was getting impatient with the cryptic way Toro was leading the conversation, his literature classes are making him even more annoying than in the past, he need to talk to Jim about that later.

“Heh, well yes.” He finished his coffee before continuing. “You know, is there something I’m completely certain that I can say is that both of you follow what your hearth tell you. And even if sometimes wonder if you ever have one,” he paused for a moment admiring the glare Namor was sending him, “I’m always remind of how big it is, when you let someone see it.”

Namor wasn’t expecting… that, it let him speechless. The kid liked to rile him up and get on his nerves since they meet. They weren’t used to this type of conversations, that was something he did with Jim, but not Toro. This wasn’t were he imagined they would talk about even knowing what was happening the next day, he should had expected it. 

“Look, you push each other, and I’m not saying in just fights, even if you two have their fair.” He sat back in contemplation for a moment, “And you really should control your temper King or you will end up burning Jim one day.” Namor wasn’t sure if to feel amused or mad at his words.

“Me? I’m not the one who can set himself on fire at will, or have you forgotten?”

“Yes. I’m not talking physically. You are the one who is all instincts and passion, strong will and callous words, pride and desire.” He looked at Namor with a serious expression,” What I’m saying, is that you can, at your worst, completely overwhelm people with your personality. Burn them until there are not ashes left.”

Toro words intentionally or not started to rise anger inside of Namor. They knew each other since forever, how dare he to say he will harm one of the few people he appreciates in the world.

“Are you saying I’m going to hurt Jim?” He asked gritting his teeth.

“No, I know you, you will never intentionally hurt him,” he responded looking at Namor in the eye, “but there are times when you can be a little too much to handle when mad.” 

Namor closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Toro had a point and he had partially demonstrated it without realizing it. He pinched his nose. 

“I will not denied that.”

“I’m not saying it on a ‘please don’t see each other again’ because that is not what I mean by this,” A mischievous smile appeared on Toro’s face, “and besides, I had seen you when you are with Jim, it’s actually kind of sweet when you smile like that.”

“I will throw you into the ocean Toro” Namor responded back to glaring, but the anger was gone.

“Yeah, yeah, what I’m going with this is that, while you are have strong personality so does Jim, you two are a contrast. And can actually, how do I put this? Smother your flames? Show what is hiding behind the veil of the flames?” He said in thought.

“You use a lot of fire on your speech.” The King of Atlantis said amused.

“I’m a fire guy what can I say?” He said shrugging with a pleased smile.

“So if I’m the fire, does that makes Jim the water?” He said looking at the ocean besides them, Toro followed his gaze, before smiling with mischief yet again.

“Well, you wouldn’t be the king of Atlantis if you weren’t around looking for water right?” Namor moved his head so fast that Toro was sure it should had hurt and was glaring murder at him, again.

“TORO!!” He screamed, hands against a table that seems to be about to break, “you will be the one that will be seeing the water soon if you don’t stop RIGHT NOW!” 

“Sorry, sorry” He said looking at the poor table while Namor sat back, he murmured “jeez you can’t take a joke” and pretended Namor could heard him. The King of Atlantis took another deep breath, wishing to end this unfocused conversation.

“Something more you wish to share?”

“Well, yeah, you were right. Jim is the water to your fire, he is a calming force in your life, and don’t denied it!” He said before Namor could open his mouth,” Jim is the one who can get to you the most. You two have showed each other compassion and thanks to that had grown so much since that first fight.”

“Toro…”

“Look! I know you two since forever!! And I had seen you both help each other two grown and improve! Jim help you to be in tune with emotions, those that aren’t related to anger, those more close to happiness to, to love. While you helped Jim to open more, to be more outspoken and don’t let himself be walked by others who don’t bother to understand him.” Toro looked directly into Namor eyes. “You lifted his spirits higher than he will ever fly.” 

A small silence fell into the conversation, Toro trying to calm himself after his little rant and Namor yet again speechless, that the kid could actually do that more than once in a conversation was impressive, he was truly Jim son and one of the few that truly understand the fire android, making his words hold more weight.

“I, I don’t actually know what to say” Namor finally said, Toro responded with hiding his face on his hands, he had an idea of how this conversation was going to go and ranting like that wasn’t on his plans.

“Good, because I will die if you do, I got a little carried away…” Namor rolled his eyes, and they said he was the complicated one went it come to emotional talks.

“I do have to say, your reasoning have some weight. I can see your point” Toro stared at him.

“You do?”

“Not the opposites attract one, that one is still senseless.”

“Whatever.” Toro murmured rolling his eyes under Namor glare.

“What I’m trying to say, is that I can see where you are coming from. Jim was one of the first persons that made me feel welcome, and that I could open up to them. He is also…” Namor looked at the ocean, “he is also one of the very few that is still here.” Namor closed his eyes, “It’s not easy to talk about this… things, it never was, but Jim made it seem easy. I’m not sure where I would be without him.” He looked back a Toro, who was smiling at him.

“And I’m assure you he feels the same about you. There are so many things we wouldn’t had tried or experimented if you weren’t there to give him support, and encourage him to do more, even if it was on that ‘commanding’ way of yours.” Namor huffed amused.

“Do you always have to throw a jab at me?”

“Yes, and starting tomorrow and I have even more right.” He said taking out his walled, this seemed like a good place to end the conversation.

“Don’t make me regret it Toro.” Namor said crossing his arms.

“I think nothing I do will ever do that.”

“You are right,” he said smiling. “This was a good talk, a strange one, but it was what I get from talking with a flaming kid.”

“Heh, well it isn’t easy to talk to the king of ego but I do try.” Namor glared at him getting to his feet.

“Toro…” Said younger man just laughed.

“This was fun Subby, but we have to move I’m sure you have preparations for finish and I don’t want to take more of your time.”

“You just can’t keep your jokes and want me to drop you into the ocean.”

“Maybe? But I’m sure I’m not the fire man you should bring to your watery home.” He said walking away, ready to fly in case Namor do throw him into the ocean.

“You are impossible sometimes.” Namor said amused going with him, they were going to the same place after all.

“Get used to it, you will see much more of me after the wedding tomorrow.”

“Unfortunately.”

“Come on. Pappy it’s probably wondering where we are and I don’t want to separate you for long from your future fire husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I write a wedding.  
> I hope you guys like it, I'm not sure if i will do the full week but I will try.


End file.
